


So Random II

by Nikikeya



Series: A Series So Random [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I appologize in advance for EVERYTHING, I made Hermione an idiot, One Shot, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Please don't take this as a serious example of my writing talent, Poor Draco tho, Random Attempts at Humor, Seamus acts just like my cousin Keyleb, This fic is ancient, because its not, but its funny, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikikeya/pseuds/Nikikeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-a-Sequel, sequel to So Random</p><p>A random day in the life of Harry, Ron, and Draco mentions of PanseyDraco SiriusRemus and if you interpenetrate it that way: CrabbeGoyle, but nothing major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Random II

A/N: Done as a Quotes Challenge for zylaxidia. 

Disclaimer: Don't ownz it, it ownz me!

Warnings: Completely random one-shot hints of Sirius/Remus and if you interpenetrate it that way Crabbe/Goyle. Fish

\------------------------------------------------------

### So Random

by 

Nikikeya-chan again

The morning was Tuesday, the sun was blinding and Draco Malfoy Just knew that he should stay in bed.

A thought suddenly came to him, "Since when does the sun shine in the Slytherin Dorms?"

"Duh...I don't know..." came a particularly stupid voice.

Draco's left eye twitched, he turned his head very slowly towards the voice, "Crabbe...?"

"...Yeah...?" came the same sleepy voice.

Draco shut his eyes willing himself not to scream, "What are you doing in MY BED?"

"Duuuh...Sleeping?"

Draco inhaled so sharply he squeaked and threw off the covers, leaping out of bed.

He then turned just in time to here Crabbe call to Goyle, "He got up!"

There was a rush of movement, and Goyle jumped, slamming himself down on Draco's side of the bed.

Draco's eye twitched again. This was gonna be a long day...

xxxx

Ron Weasley wandered down to breakfast intent on trying to worm some help on his Charms Essay out of Hermione, When he got there however he raised an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl.

"Ah...Hermione? What are you eating?"

The girl looked up a little bit annoyed at him over top of the book she was reading, "Cottage cheese."

Ron looked at the carton in front of her, "But that's a milk container..."

Hermione looked up from her book again clearly exasperated with the boy, "Yeah..."

Ron's frowned, "But...Cottage cheese doesn't come in a milk container..."

Hermione ignored him, shrugging he sat down carefully getting himself some sausage, he vaguely wondered if Harry was awake yet...

xxxx

"So what do you think?"

Harry and Neville just stared, how had they got roped into another of Seamus's fashion shows?

"Looks good!" smiled Dean. Harry hoped desperately that he was joking.

Neville was looking like he wanted to make a run for the doors.

"I know!" squealed Seamus excitedly, "The electric pink really brings out the definition in my abs!"

Dean and Seamus continued to squeal and giggle over the tight Pink string-tee and black leather mini skirt Seamus currently wore.

Harry rolled his eyes, sometimes he thought those two had been sorted into the wrong dorm room, they should have been over with Parvati and Lavender.

"But WHY is there a groundhog in your shirt?" asked Neville.

Harry looked eyes looking on the large ball of brown fur stuffed in Seamus's shirt.

Seamus pulled off his shirt and the "groundhog" fell to the floor, smiling Seamus scooped it up and shoved in in the two younger boys faces.

Harry stepped back, the "Groundhog" was only a plushie toy.

"Isn't it the cutest! Terry Boot gave it to me the other night when we where doing each others hair! He said he didn't want it! can you believe him? Yeah...But no. The real question is, why do I have nipples?" said the boy fingering his now naked chest.

Harry and Neville just blushed.

xxxx

Ron and Hermione both looked up as Harry walked over to them, the boy arched an eyebrow, "What are you eating?"

"Cottage Cheese." They both replied.

"You should try some Harry its pretty good." said Ron, holding up the milk carton.

"Er, no thanks I'm not that hungry anymore..." Harry turned to look up at the Staff table, Dumbledore was eating it too!

Turning away Harry looked back down at his plate just a Seamus came in, "Oooh! I love Cottage Cheese!"

xxxx

Draco limped down the hallway to Defense Against the Dark Arts, today was not going good, so far he'd been pretty much kicked out of his own bed by his two idiotic friends, been nearly sat on by Millicent Freaking Bulstrode, had eaten the worst cottage cheese he'd ever tasted and ran out of hair gel!

The annoyed teen then turned to focus on the reason he was limping, "Dammit, Pansy, let go of my drawstring! and leave me ALONE!"

Pansy looked up at him, looked at that beautiful silvery blonde hair hanging down over those gorgeous stormy grey eyes, it was just too much!

"Oh my God Draco! I will do whatever you command, be your slave, a mere object with which you can do what you will, only don't send me away--I can't bear it--I cannot live without you!" screamed the girl wrapping herself tighter around his leg and giving the drawstring on his tunic another tug.

Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling, 'How much longer till Summer break!'

xxxxx

Harry Ron and Hermione walked into DADA class just as Sirius left, Harry glanced back over his shoulder as his Godfather walked off.

The whole school had panicked when they first learned that there was a wanted convict living in their school, now a'days however, they hardly gave the man a second glance.

"Wonder what he was doing here?" asked Ron watching the man.

"Visiting I would suppose." said Hermione dryly.

"Professor Lupin's not here though..." said Harry looking at the man's unoccupied desk.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down just as Draco Malfoy staggered in with a fawning Pansy Parkinson still attached to his leg.

Draco dragged the girl up to the back row, and demanded someone help him "Pry her off!"

Pansy squealed, and ranted some more as Blaise Zabini, and Morag MacDougal attempted to dis-attach the female Slytherin from their friend.

Dean, and Seamus both started cooing over how cute Pansy's plaid skirt was, and Neville decided to move over next to Harry.

Just then Professor Lupin looked up over his desk at them all, "Ah... Right... Class begins when I get my pants on."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so it was stupid, pointless, and very random, I do hope someone enjoyed it. My first ever One-shot *cringe* how I hate one-shots! I prefer to read for hours! (I know I'm a geek so lets just drop it.)

And sorry if anyone was offended by the snippet of allusion to Sirius/Remus at the end.

~Cloudy~

New Authors Notes (September 24, 2014): So all the above was pretty much exactly as it was written back on Oct 15, 2006, sans major spell checks, and a few random tweaks of grammar and punctuation. (I suck at spelling, and punctuation though, so if you see a error please tell me.) 

Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally Challenge Fic for Zylaxidia off Fanfiction. Net's Random Quotes Challenge. 
> 
> The word list was: 
> 
> ~What are you eating  
> ~Cottage cheese  
> ~milk container  
> ~The electric pink really brings out the definition in my abs!  
> ~But WHY is there a groundhog in your shirt  
> ~why do I have nipples  
> ~let go of my drawstring  
> ~Oh my God! I will do whatever you command, be your slave, a mere object with which you can do what you will, only don't send me away--I can't bear it--I cannot live without you!  
> ~Class begins when I get my pants on.
> 
> As you can see I got them all. 
> 
> This was written YEARS before my other One shot that was posted here. The original title of this fic was just "So Random"
> 
> However here I wanted the series in somewhat chronological order. So this came after the Marauders' Era fic. 
> 
> By the way I don't know about any of you, but I still love this version of Seamus Finnigan. He's just too funny. (He really does act just like my cousin.) XD


End file.
